gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:J7n
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Talk:Highways page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 00:40, December 11, 2012 Hey Hey can yiu teach me how to add video like yours because mine ussually come out like the normal while yours come different Ray boccino (talk) 12:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) VIdeos Great J7n thanks man, So basically this is what I do. First I go to source mode and then add these keys: When you go to to source you will figure out the keys to make the videos look like mine. Also when going to youtube you copy the video URL and add it to add videos on the wiki. Hope this helps, any questions more I'll be happy to answer. : ) Ray boccino (talk) 02:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You know what I think in some points you might be right, but I'm not going to change the background depicting what version the video is from because as a part of a decade celebration I'm going to include the PC and iPad version subheadings only on the GTA III and Vice City ones, And also I never said the videos you added in Tlad were bad my friend I just ask you what do you do to add them which you later replied on how I added my videos so I thought you meant the background, but never did I tell you to add a background or nothing. But currently the videos i added are fine so why change them now. Ray boccino (talk) 12:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : Wait there has been a confusion in this, oh yeah and also please can you stop adding every comment that I add in your talk page in mine, because the reason I told you how I added videos is because you put my comment back on my talk page which got me confused because I thought you were asking me the same question that I asked you, that is why, I apoligize for that, but I don't need the comments back on my talkpage because I clearly remember what I told you. You also say that you can't find the video the video gun runner well the reason is bacause it hasn't gotten registered on wiki, I don't know why, but you can find for example G-Spotlight but you don't need all of this "File:GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 46 - Gun Runner (HD)" you can simply add the title to find it. Also I'm not really cocern about whether you want to send the videos to a friend as videos like missions have to be in mission pages, I don't really see why you would want to send it to a friend but welll that's your problem, And the annotations and background I don't think that many users are concerned about that as they can get through that, but as i said first those points talking about annotations you are right about and a few other things. I just wanted to see how you added your videos because they look very good but I got confused, both ways off adding videos are good as both of them are part addition of videos in a wikia, none of them are useless or nothing like that and well this the last response you are getting from me, thanks for the help :) Ray boccino (talk) 19:08, March 24, 2013 (UTC)